Daydream Interrupted
by Life is to long
Summary: No one remembers Nanao, even Shunsui. When Shunsui realises his own memory betrays him he's determined to find out who the woman in his dreams is. But he wonders if he will be able to handle the truth. A story about loneliness, hurt, struggle and friendship.
1. Back to normal

**Daydream interrupted**

_**~ When you care about someone you think you will never forget about them. But what if it happens without realising it? ~**_

**Summary: No one remembers Nanao, even Shunsui. When Shunsui realises his own memory betrays him he's determined to find out who the woman in his dreams is. But he wonders if he will be able to handle the truth. A story about loneliness, hurt, struggle and friendship.**

**Warning: Contains spoilers Bleach anime/manga, but no spoilers for the newest arc (1000 year blood war arc).**

* * *

Chapter 1: back to normal

It's not the best way waking up someone yanking your butt.

"Get up, you idiot. We have a meeting."

I groaned. "Five more minutes, Lisa-chan." The moment she pulled my covers away I felt the loss of warmth. Shivering from a chilling cold breeze making its way over my body. When I opened my eyes I had barely time to register she kicking me out of bed. I let out an 'oompf' the minute my face made impact with the solid floor.

"We have a meeting." Lisa repeated. "And Yamamoto soutaicho wants to speak with you, Zaraki and Kuchiki privately."

"Why would he want to do that?"

She just shrugged and walked through the door. Giving me the chance to have a good look at her butt.

I am glad things turned back to normal. I have my Lisa-chan back . Not having her around and running the division on my own was hard. But it was even harder not even knowing how she was coping with all this.

It hurt her too. She doesn't say it, but it is obvious. I still partly blame myself for what happened back then. I was so sure she would be back by dawn. As a shinigami you need to get over it. But you never get over something like that, you only learn to live with it.

No time to dwell on that now. The war is over, the vizords are back, Aizen is locked away and it's a beautiful day. Too bad I have to waste some of it at the first division. Time to make my way over there.

"Good morning, Kyoraku. I'm surprised you're not even that late." I am greeted by Ukitake at the first division entrance.

"I had to kick him out of his bed this morning. Not even grabbing his butt woke him up." Lisa retorted and I told her not to tell these things in front of the other captains. Not that losing face worries me.

"How are your injuries, Ukitake?" I wondered. Wonderweiss gave him a nasty wound. He seems fine but you never know.

He waved me off. "They're all fine now. Come, let's go inside."

A boring meeting. I wonder why I still go to these things, I only hear the half of it. But it's all a good. Finding these ordinary things dull means peaceful times returned. We only have to deal with the aftermath now. I inwardly sighed when Yama-jij told me, Kenpachi and Byakuya to wait. Laying in the grass to enjoy the beautiful sun is probably not going to happen today.

"All three of you lost your taicho haori. There's no excuse for that!" Yama-jij barked. Ah, it's good to see he's back to his old self. Even at my expense. "What do you think a taicho haori is?!"

"A fashionable item?" I answered after Kenpachi and Byakuya. I can't understand the worry about a piece of garment. Especially since it is so easy to replace.

"You're all idiots!" He shouted and I thought I would lose my ears. "If this happens again I am not this relenting. Understood?"

"Did you enjoy that, Ukitake?" I asked the white-haired taicho sitting outside.

"It was quite amusing." He replied. "But it's good to see Yamamoto back in his old spirits, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely. Only next time let it be at your expense." I grinned down at him and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Come, let's have some tea."

"Then we have to go to my division. Yours' only has that filthy green powdered stuff." I said making a face at him. I can't wrap my mind about how popular that tea is. To me it tastes like cat pee.

"Only you can dislike such a delicious treat. Oh wait, wasn't there someone else in your division who disliked it too?"

"I don't think so. I would definitely remember that." If only there was someone like that. That would be a person to my heart.

"How is Lisa-san coping with all this?" Ukitake suddenly asked. He had always been fond of Lisa too.

"It's still not the same, but it's getting better." I said honestly. "Do you think she blames me for what happened?"

"She doesn't blame you for what happened. And you already know that." I already could tell by his face he already knows that wasn't the question. He knows me too well. "I believe you meant to say if she blames you for not searching for her in the world living once you knew she was there. I think she knows you couldn't abandon your post. On top of that you didn't even know where on earth she was or if she was even alive."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Only with Ukitake I voice my doubts. Maybe I should have searched for her, but I didn't even know where to look. Would it have made any difference?

"If I didn't think you did the right thing I would have told you back then. You had no choice. You can't abandon your division for a long time. Besides you didn't know where to look for her. I'm sure Lisa knows that, you could always ask her."

"I had a good look at her butt this morning."

"What?" I threw him off by the topic change.

"She kicked me on the floor. The best view from that place."

"Really, Kyoraku." Ukitake scolded but didn't comment on our earlier conversation anymore, like expected. He never did.

We fell into a comfortable silence. Enjoying the peace while it lasts. It's a somber thought, but when you live this long you should take pleasure in small moments like this. Enjoying the sun, sakura petals and peace.

"Ah, I knew you had to have it somewhere." Ukitake said picking up green powdered tea. He searched through the cabinets after we arrived and even though I said it was futile he succeeded in finding it.

"It's even a surprise to me. I never buy that stuff."

"Lisa-san probably did. Really Kyoraku, you can't only buy what you like."

I shrugged. "It's just tea."

"I'm thinking about making Kuchiki-san my vice-captain." He suddenly said.

"I think Rukia-chan will do a wonderful job. But what will Byakuya say?" Byakuya had proven being difficult in the past when Ukitake tried to give Rukia a seated position.

"She brings herself in dangerous situations with Kurosaki-san and his gang regardless. Even he can see that." Ukitake said with laugh. "Besides she's ready for it. Her battle skills were already great but her attitude changed a lot over the past few months."

"You're right about that." Whenever I saw Rukia-chan in the past she appeared lonely and quiet. Since she met Ichigo and his friends she became more open and confident about herself.

"I'm glad she made such good friends." I hummed in agreement. He was probably thinking the same thing.

"When will you tell her?" I asked.

"I will probably wait another month or so. At least until everything settles down. This war has taken its toll on everyone."

I agree with him on that one. It certainly did. "What if she doesn't accept the position? You know, because of what happened?" I said carefully. Kaien was, is and will always be a sensitive subject. It could be a possibility Rukia-chan doesn't want the position because it used to be his.

He looked lost for a second before he schooled his features. I noticed already of course. "I thought about that too. I will just ask her, if she says no I will try to convince her to take the job." He shrugged. "I can't do more than that."

"No, you're right. It will probably be fine though."

"Yeah."

We talked for another hour or so before I went home to get a well deserved nap.

* * *

**Writing Shunsui in first person was really hard for me to do. It's not easy to determine what's going on in his head.. I wanted him to come off as slightly perverted, wise but not invincible. I hope y'all think he is in character. I like the challenge of writing this.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Life is to long.  
**


	2. Hair Clip

**Daydream interrupted**

_**~ The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. ~ Eleanor Roosevelt**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Hair clip

Birds crossed the sky. Flying over an open field filled with pink flowers. In the middle of it all is a woman dressed in the standard shinigami uniform. I can only see her back. Her hair pinned up with a clip. She looks fragile but beautiful.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't forget about me." Her voice is hoarse.

I want to answer her but before I could I wake up. I let out a long sigh. Every time I sleep I dream about her. The most frustrating part of it I wake up before I can see her face. Her back is the only thing I see. Shoulders slumped, she seems depressed.

"Are you slacking off again?" Lisa's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I was just taking a nap, Lisa-chan." She gave me an irritated look. "Give your old taicho a break." I said waving her off hoping to get some more sleep.

Before I could even blink she lunged her sword at me. "I don't think so, get your lazy ass of the floor."

I barely had time to block her sword with my own. Groaning, I stood up. Maybe it's time to see if my kitten has learned some new tricks. "Save that for later, Lisa-chan. I will be at the training grounds in 5 minutes to play with you." I smiled and I could see the fire in her eyes. Lisa-chan always likes a challenge.

Even though I don't like fighting and want to sleep some more, excitement is running through veins to spar with my Lisa-chan. Since she became my fukutaicho again we haven't sparred once.

"Oi Lisa-chan, are you ready?"

She didn't reply but instead drew her sword and attacked me, aiming for my chest. I blocked it pretty easily with my own swords. She jumped in the air like a monkey to kick my head but I ducked in time. She managed to kick my ass though.

"Fighting dirty already, Lisa-chan?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You should have blocked that attack, are you getting too old for this?"

"I'm still not fighting serious, Lisa-chan. And you shouldn't call your taicho old."

She flash stepped towards me for a second attack, but I stepped behind her. She foresaw this and quickly turned around gracefully. I could feel the tip of her sword touching my neck before I moved away.

"You've gotten faster, Lisa-chan." I noted.

"I didn't lay around all this time." She smirked.

"Are you implying I did?" I smiled, swinging my blade at her. Time to get more serious.

"I never said that." She said blocking my attack with little effort. In the past it was more difficult for her to do so.

We sparred for another hour or so before we laid down in the grass. Sweat dripping down my forehead. Lisa appeared more worn out than me though.

"I'm impressed, Lisa-chan." I finally said. "You improved more than I originally thought." Lisa-chan has always been strong. But the improvement she made in only 100 years is truly impressive.

"Shinji trained me." She said after a long pause.

"He did, I am glad.. How was it like?" It's a good thing Shinji trained her this good, but it also worries me. All they did was training, out of anger and revenge. If anger and revenge are the only things what makes you carry on in life, it is not a pretty way to live.

"You mean the training?" She said in fake confusion. She doesn't want to talk about her time in the world of living, obviously.

"You know what I mean, Lisa." I said softly.

She sighed. "We trained, preparing ourselves to defeat Aizen. We didn't think further beyond that."

I look in her eyes, they are staring in the air. Lisa-chan always has some demons chasing her. I realised that after she became my fukutaicho for the first time. She was finally able to shake them off and now I am reminded of that girl again. The lost look she tries so hard to hide is truly heartbreaking.

"Do you remember what I taught you, Lisa-chan?"

"Not to swing my blade out of revenge." She said with a sigh. "But I couldn't help myself in that situation." She knows exactly what I am talking about.

"I understand. Revenge is a strong emotion, it reminds us that we're alive. But when you only live for revenge you end up losing either way. You got your revenge, but that doesn't make you feel satisfied, does it?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said bitterly and turned her head away from me. I let it slide.. for now at least.

"Shall we head back to the office than?"

"Yes." She said and accepted the hand I offered to get up.

"Lisa-chan, you should walk in front of me."

"So you can take a look at my butt? Idiot."

I grinned. "You know me too well."

It's easy to pull Lisa out of a sour mood. She can easily pull me out of it as well. Besides, I was the one who brought it up. It needed to brought up though.

"Would you like some sake too, taicho?" She asked after we entered the office.

"Always." I replied. "I didn't know you wear hair clips, Lisa-chan." I said spotting a purple hair clip in the bookcase.

"I don't. It's probably from one of the skanks you bring down here." She said easily.

"I don't bring skanks down here." I have to admit that most women I bring home aren't very classy, neither am I. So it doesn't matter. "Besides I never brought a woman to the office, I always bring them home."

"Good to know."

I picked up the hair clip. I wonder, the woman in my dreams wears her hair clipped.

"Are you going to stare at that hair clip all day or will you join me for a drink?" Lisa suddenly asked standing close to me with a drink in both hands.

I gave the purple hair clip one last glance before I put it back and took the drink Lisa offered me. "I will always join my beautiful Lisa-chan for a drink."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and we sat down on the floor.

"How about we have a sparring session every week?"

"Every week?" She raised her eyebrow. "Since when are you this fanatic?"

"You hurt me Lisa, are you saying I'm usually lazy?" I pouted.

She snorted. "Stop that. You know you're a lazy, idiot."

I don't want those sparring sessions because I suddenly became fanatic about fighting. It is a way to keep a close eye on Lisa without her being suspicious of it. I know she is a tough one, but underneath it all some things are still bothering her.

We talked until the sun went down. She went to a bar and I went back home. I usually don't go home this early but lately I feel more tired than usual.

When I reached my home I went straight to bed. Maybe Lisa-chan is right, I'm getting old. The minute I closed my eyes, I was out.

Pink flowers filled the field. There she was again, standing in the middle of it all. Her back turned to me. She looks like a goddess.

"Don't leave me." She said.

I have never heard something so desperate. Her voice filled with raw emotion. And the words make my heart breaks like glass. I wonder who could ever leave such a passionate woman. I walked closer to her, determined to find out who she is.

Before I even realised it I woke up in a puddle of sweat. Trying to catch my breath, I sat up. Damn.

I want to know who she is. It could be a meaningless dream but my instincts tell me it isn't. When you know someone you can't just forget about them. But the hair clip is real, and it isn't Lisa's. And I found that hair clip after I had those dreams. Maybe it's just coincidence.

I lay back down. Trying to get some more sleep. But this dream keeps spinning through my head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Snowkid; I know I probably should but I just love the challenge :P And I also write this in first person because I think the story will benefit from it in later chapters. But you're right, Shunsui's too wise to write.**

**I know this story has a lot of Shunsui/Lisa interactions, and I think the chemistry between those two is really interesting. But not nearly as interesting as the Shunsui/Nanao interactions :)**

**Life is to long.**


	3. Chirping Birds

**Daydream interrupted**

_**~ Is it possible to lose a part of your memory without realising it? ~**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Chirping birds

It was still dark outside when I got out of bed. I usually get up later, but something feels off. I have felt this way since I came back from war. That's why I decided to go to the office to check on some things. Lisa-chan will not believe I get there so early of my own free will. But this is the place where I found the hairclip, maybe I can find some other things too. To either prove the woman is real or that I'm losing my damn mind.

As soon as I entered the office I grabbed the hair clip from the bookcase I found yesterday. I wasn't lying when I said I don't bring ladies to the office. There probably is another logical explanation how it got here. Lisa doesn't wear hair clips and she would have told me.

I sighed, wondering. These dreams feel real. But even I know mixing dreams with reality is a dangerous thing to do. I saw people losing their minds for less. It doesn't stop me to go through with this investigation though. I have this instinct feeling something is wrong.

I started reading every book we have, searching for clues. By the time I opened the tenth book I lay down the floor and closed my eyes. So far nothing and this is tiresome. Maybe I got up too early.

I looked out of the window. The sun already went up without me realising it. Sunrise is such a beautiful thing. Birds chirping, the beginning of another day. Unfortunately I don't see it often, most of the time I sleep in. Today is not an exception, hopefully I will see it tomorrow.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A book smacked my head, the sound echoing through the room.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "Lisa-chan, you really should stop abusing your taicho."

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"I thought you were the one who told me to come to the office more often."

She raised an eyebrow. "To run your division. Not to make an even bigger mess."

I took a quick glance around the room and noticed the mess I made. All the books pulled out of the bookcase laying everywhere on the floor. I just shrugged my shoulders. It could be worse.

"How long have you been up? You look tired."

I noticed her looking at me. She paid closer attention to me than I originally thought. I quickly schooled my features and gave her a big smile. She twitched her eyebrow a little in irritation.

"What is really going on in that mind of yours? I never see you like.. this."

"Right now I'm just thinking how it would be like if you lay on top of me and all the things I could do with you then." I gave her a wink. We always talk like this with each other, even though we would never do something like that. Not only because she's a lesbian - well, that's the biggest reason - but we're also such good friends. It would be weird.

"I am doing that tonight." She smirked. "Just not with you."

"You shouldn't get my hopes up like that, Lisa-chan." I laid back down on the floor again.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here or not?" I inwardly sighed. My plan to distract her obviously didn't work.

But what am I doing here? It feels like reaching for the moon. You can see it, but never truly touch it. And you want to touch it so desperately without exactly knowing why.

"I'm looking for something." I finally said.

"I can see that." She snorted. "What are you looking for?"

"Who." I corrected.

"What?"

"Who. I am looking for a woman."

She sighed. "Of course you are. You think you can find her in a bookshelf?" She said sarcastically.

"Just looking for clues, Lisa-chan."

"Clues? You're talking riddles today. Be clear, idiot." Lisa doesn't like vague answers, but truthfully I don't have a clear answer myself.

"To figure out if she's real or not. I keep dreaming about her."

"You dream about a woman and now you ruin the office because you think she might be real?" The disbelief in her voice is loud and clear.

"That's pretty much it."

"Idiot." She simply said. "I am out of here, I expect you to clean the office afterwards." She scolded.

A loud bang of the door closing was the last thing I heard before she walked out of the office. Chirping birds is the only sound left here. Maybe Lisa-chan is right, I am an idiot.

I got up again and walked towards the bookcase again. When I checked earlier one of the books seemed out-of-place . A thick leather book with a dark green cover. It doesn't have a title on it. It's thicker than all the other books.

I opened it and I saw neat politically correct handwriting. Kido-spells. Probably thousands different combinations. It isn't Lisa's, not her handwriting. She also prefers swordmanship over kido, so I don't think she would write a book like this. This handwriting seems familiar, even though I can't see who's it is. Frustrating.

But I'm positive now, she's real.

_Don't forget about me_

That's what she said. I did forget about you, but I will do anything I can to remember you again. "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kyoraku, what are you doing?"

My eyes snapped open. "Ukitake."

"I ran into Lisa-san. She said you're an idiot."

"I figured she would." I kept my eyes on the book. Written with solid movements, so neat and perfect. I flipped the pages to see if she has her name written in it. It appears she has not.

"Are you researching something?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, and I found something interesting. Do you recognise this handwriting?" If I had known this woman, other's must know her too.

"No, I'm sorry." He said after eyeing it critically.

I sighed. "Maybe I am losing my mind, Ukitake."

"You just need to calm down, Kyoraku." Ukitake said. "It's not like you to get worked up like this."

"I feel like I have lost a part of my memory. And it's frustrating because I can't think of her again."

"Think of who?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

I have never felt this way before. Can you lose a part of your memory without realising it? It can happen that I forget about someone, but then everyone else must have forgotten her too.

"Ukitake, do you believe that you and everyone else can forget about someone?"

"I've heard of some zanpaktous with the ability to forge and erase memories. But I've never come across one, so I don't know if it's true. However, even if someone has a zanpaktou like that, is it really possible for that person to erase memories with so many people?"

"I know what you're saying. That would be rare. But how can you explain the fact how that book got there?"

"Maybe one of your old fukutaicho's wrote it and it has laid there for hundreds of years. I don't know. But whatever this is, don't let it consume you."

"I can't shake it off." I said honestly.

After a long pause I sighed. "I need a drink, Ukitake."

"You don't have to drink every time you're bothered by something." He scolded.

"I don't only drink when I'm bothered by something. I also drink when I'm happy, excited, enthou-"

"I get it. you always drink."

I got up. "I will look for my Lisa-chan then."

"Are you going to leave the office like this?" He said referring to the mess I made.

"Lisa-chan needs me, I can clean the office some other time."

"I don't think she needs you right now. Have you talked to her already?"

"A little. She doesn't want to talk about it. I understand that, but I think she will be all right."

Eventually. This isn't something that will solve itself. But I will see her now. She can also help me with this book.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Next chapter will have a lot of Rangiku/Shunsui interactions ;) And maybe Shunsui gets drunk 0:-) Sorry for the mistakes.**

**It will take some time before I update though :( I have a math test coming up with stuff you usually learn in 3 years. I started two weeks ago and I only have 3 months left. So, it is consuming a lot of my time. But I have to do this so I can go to the university I want to go to.**

**Life is to long.**


	4. Drinking Buddies

**Daydream interrupted**

* * *

Chapter 4: Drinking buddies

Like expected I found Lisa-chan sitting in a bar chatting with Rangiku and Shinji. It isn't a surprise to me she can get along so well with Rangiku. Rangiku can hang out with anyone.

Lisa-chan is sitting there, laughing. The last time I saw her like this is ages ago, it warms my heart. I'd better get over there before she sees me looking at her.

"Hello beautiful Lisa-chan." I greeted sitting next to her. "And the rest."

"Shunsui-kun~ You should have gotten here sooner ~" Rangiku said enthusiastically.

Lisa doesn't seem too drunk, maybe a little tipsy. Shinji is obviously the most drunk out of the bunch, he can barely keep his head up.

"We're playing a game~"

"What kind of game Rangiku-chan?" I asked.

Lisa hushed her. "Don't encourage her, idiot." She berisped me.

"I like it so much when you command me around." I whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can't I just enjoy the evening with a couple of drinks and friends?"

"Yes, I know you're probably here for that too. However, you're holding a book. You usually don't read in a bar." She pointed out logically.

"This book has thousands different kido spells and combinations."

Her eyes darted sideways and her eyebrows lit up a little. It is such a small movement most people won't even notice. But this is what she always does when she knows something and doesn't want to talk about it.

"That's interesting." She said.

"It indeed is." I agreed. "Did you know we have a book like this?"

"Kind of."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know that book. I put it away in the bookshelf a long time ago. But it doesn't contain thousands kido spells, there are barely ten it."

I opened the book and flipped through the pages. She snatched the book away from my hands and went back to the first page. "It is the same handwriting." She frowned. "How is this possible?"

I tried to held back the questions, but I just have to ask. "Do you know who wrote this, Lisa-chan?"

"I know it was someone in our division a long time ago, but I can't remember who. I put this book in the shelf, but it didn't contain much spells back then." She gave me a suspicious look. "You told me you didn't hire a fukutaicho after me."

"I didn't, Lisa-chan." I reassured quickly.

"Did you allow someone else access to the office?" She asked me.

"No." I said honestly. As much as I'm an open person, I even have some boundaries. No division member would enter the office without permission. "Why did you put it there anyway if someone else wrote it?"

She was lost in thoughts. Her brows furrowing. It doesn't make sense to her either, but I can tell she really doesn't know.

"Can I bring this book with me for some digging? You will get it back tomorrow." She finally said.

"Of course, Lisa-chan. take your time with it. I hope you will tell me more about it tomorrow then."

"I will." She said quickly. She must have noticed how important this is to me. "I'll have to go now anyway. Bye taicho."

And so she left, leaving me alone with Rangiku and Shinji. It probably won't hurt to take a sip of alcohol myself.

"Shunsui-kun, where have you been these past few days? I haven't seen you around here at all." Rangiku said.

"I have been busy Rangiku-chan."

She snorted and put a sake cup in my hand. "Since when are _you_ busy?"

"You let it sound like I never do anything." I feigned a hurt look.

"Guys, I'm going home." Shinji said. "I see y'all tomorrow." He stood up and it's a surprise he's able to walk so straight in the drunk state he's in.

"So.. That only leaves us." Rangiku said after he walked through the door.

"I guess so."

"You can sound a bit more happy about it, Shunsui." She said filling my cup again.

"I'm sorry, of course I am happy to spend this evening with a lovely lady."

She laughed. "And who might she be?" I just grinned at her.

"So, what have you been up to lately Shunsui?" She said after a pause.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing? That's funny. I heard you remodeled the eight's office today." She looked me in the eyes.

She got me. Lisa probably told her I ruined the office. An exaggeration on her part. Besides, I will put everything back in place tomorrow.. Maybe.

"That's right, I am looking for something."

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"A part of my memory." I grinned, even though I didn't find it funny. No, this isn't funny at all. And now I'm getting Lisa involved in this mess too. But she has always been more rational than me.

Rangiku looked down, a sad expression on her face. "Do you have that feeling too? That something is missing?"

"I know what happened with Gin-"

"No." She cut me off. "It's not about that. This sounds stupid, but I feel like I forgot something important."

"I know what you mean." Sighing, I rubbed my head. "I have felt that way for a while now too."

This something else. Apparently, I'm not the only one. My eyes drifted back to the sake cup again. It's as empty as I feel. Rangiku must have that feeling too. Her eyes portray sadness. Such a contrast to her bubbly personality.

And Lisa didn't seem to remember everything too. It's a long time ago but she knows that book. If she knows something like that she should also know who wrote it.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." She said what I felt. Even though I hate myself for it. I don't want Rangiku to have the same empty feeling as I have.

"I feel like I forgot about a person. I wondered for a few days if that person is real. She's real, I came to that conclusion eventually." I decided to open up to her. Maybe she knows something about her.

"But how do you know for sure?" She stared at me, probably trying to figure out my reasoning..

"I don't. I have some clues, but that's not enough proof. It's just a feeling I have."

"And what if you're wrong?"

I know there is a possibility that I'm wrong. That this is all in my head. But if I stop now and this person is real I can't forgive myself for it. I know so much.

"I'll lose mind probably, if that's the case."

"Then I'll lose my mind with you." She said.

"What?"

"We will look for clues together. You're not the only one suffering."

"I don't want to drag you down with me." I said honestly.

"You won't. If anything, I'll make sure you don't drive yourself crazy." She smiled at me.

"That's true."

Rangiku has always been a great support to me. A good drinking buddy is not the way to describe her. She is so much more than that. Even at her young age she has always been able to listen to your problems, giving great advises and lifting up your spirits. Even now, when she's going through a rough time herself.

But still, I'll make sure she's safe. And don't let her get too involved, I shouldn't forget she's very young.

"But first." She said. "We're going to have some drinks. You need to relax, you look like a ghost."

"Thanks Rangiku." I rubbed the back of my head. "But should we really-"

"Yes, don't worry. You need to get wasted every once in a while." She immediately ordered two sake bottles.

"We will look for more clues tomorrow." She promised. "You can't search 24 hours a day."

It wasn't until I opened the second bottle I felt this dizzy sensation in my head. Me and Rangiku are both talking a lot. And even though we both have a high tolerance, she is more affected by the alcohol than me.

"Shunsui-kun, hand me another bottle." She waved her hand at me.

"I think you had more than enough." I took another sip.

"You're no fun." She pouted. "So selfish, not giving me any." Before I could tell she snatched the bottle away from my hands. Maybe the alcohol affected my reflexes a bit.

She laughed, gulping down a lot of the liquid.

"I still need my partner in crime tomorrow." I reminded myself and her.

"You know I _always_ make a fast recovery. You on the other hand are always whining about your headache." She mocked me.

"Yare yare, that's not nice." I said smiling. Drinking feels good. I can't forget about my worries, it still makes them less intense.

"I think I'll go home Shunsui." It was only then I noticed how sick she looked. Damn, I should have seen it sooner.

"Alright, I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure? You can stay if you want."

"I have to make sure my favorite drinking buddy will make it home safely." I winked at her.

She stood up and almost toppled over. I caught her in time. "Easy now."

"I just fell. I'm not drunk or anything."

"Sure." I snorted and she elbowed me. I chuckled. "Come on."

After I brought Rangiku home which went well, except for her stumbling a few times, I also went straight to bed. The alcohol made sure I fell asleep in a second.

_Flowers danced around _my ears. Instead of being planted in the grass they are everywhere in the sky. Such a magnificent sight.

"I thought you would like that." I turned towards the voice. A beautiful voice, just as neat and crisp as the writing in the book. The flowers blocked my vision, I can't see her.

"Did you write all those kido spells?" I asked her.

"What do you think?" She said.

I woke up with a hazy feeling in my head. I groaned and rolled over. It's still too early to get up.

What do _I_ think? Everything she says is so vague. I already knew she wrote those kido spells, I don't know why I even asked. Maybe I should ponder it after some more sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update :( I'm glad I found some time in my busy schedule to write this. **

**I think Shunsui gets a little affected by the alcohol but doesn't change his behavior drastically. So I thought he should still act the same. At first I wrote him more 'silly' but eventually decided to edit it because it doesn't fit him. And it is so much fun to write Shunsui and Rangiku together :) **

**Thanks for reading this story. And thanks for all the reviews I got. All your comments are taken into consideration ;) **

**Life is to long.**


	5. Remember in Time

**Daydream Interrupted**

* * *

Chapter 5: Remember in Time

I pushed another book open. It doesn't happen very often that I go to the library. But this is the most logical place to search for more information in quiet. I wish I got up earlier, but the alcohol made sure I slept through the morning.

"So there you are." The white-haired man's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ukitake, what are you doing here?"

"Same question to you. What are you doing here?" He walked over to me. "In the library of all places."

"I'm taking your advice."

He shot me a look. "I don't remember giving you any."

"Remember you told me some zanpaktou's can erase memories. I'm looking that up, maybe there is a way to undo the memory loss."

"You're still busy with that?" His eyes drifted to the book I am reading.

"Yes." I simply said, not further elaborating.

"It's consuming a lot of your time." He stated the obvious. I know what he is getting at. It isn't healthy to spend so much time on this. But this might be the only way to remember this girl again.

"I just can't stop now, Ukitake. I need to find her."

"Kyoraku, I've never seen you like this before."

He's right. I never let things get to me this much. "I just have this feeling."

"I always encourage you to act on your instinct and feelings, but you're taking it to a whole other level my friend. This isn't healthy. I can't believe I have to tell _you_ of all people to slow it down a little."

I sighed. I am always the one to tell Ukitake to slow it down a little. He was an overachiever in the academy. It's a long time ago but I'm glad he loosened up tremendous since then.

And now I'm the one spending all my time on something I don't even know for sure is real. I have a feeling it is real, but should that be enough?

"What would you do if you were me, Ukitake?"

"That's a tough question. If something is that important to you, I understand you spend so much time on it. Just make sure to still think rationally."

"I know."

"If you need any help don't hesitate to knock on my door."

"Thank you, Ukitake. But Rangiku should be here soon. I appreciate the offer."

"All right, I'll leave you be. Remember, no one will benefit from it if you overwork yourself." He said seriously, but still smiled.

"I'll manage." I said dryly.

I heard the door closing quietly and I looked at the pile of books in front of me. It's good to know Ukitake is always there when I need him. I can't take too much use of it though. He would help, no doubt. But he's still recovering right now. Because of his illness it always takes a longer time for him to recover.

"Taicho~" I heard Rangiku sing after two more hours or so.

"Ah Rangiku-chan. You're late." I said and she put her stuff down. She quickly sat next to me.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"No, not really." I groaned. I could already feel a headache coming up. This will be a long day. Maybe drinking last night wasn't such a great idea.

"Good thing you have me." She winked at me "I ran into Lisa this morning."

"This morning? Why didn't you come here sooner?"

She laid the kido spell book I gave to Lisa-chan last night on the table. "We discussed this book. I think you agree with me whoever wrote this has to be proficient at kido. Lisa told me she couldn't find out who it was. However, I went to the shinigami academy and I have a list of names of all the people who graduated with exceedingly kido skills. I even shortened the list of people who ended up in the eight after graduation. But we don't know for sure if this person is placed in the eight immediately after graduation. So you may have to read the longest list. And I know it will take up a lot of your time to read all these names, but maybe if you see this person's name you remember."

Here I thought she was slacking off, but actually I am the one slacking off. Wouldn't be the first time. "That's great Rangiku." She really helped me a lot.

"I told you I would help you. And it is also for my own sanity." She winked "We need to get to the bottom of this."

The fire in her eyes wakens my own determination once more. Can I force myself to remember her? I have always believed it should come natural. Not in this case though. This is urgent, she might be dead already. One thing is for sure, the longer we know nothing, how much worse the circumstances get.

"I didn't think you would still be here. Considering you have a taicho's meeting." Rangiku said.

I sighed. Totally forgot about that. It will be such a waste of time. Precious time I can spend on more urgent matters.

"Because I always go to these boring meetings."

She just laughed. "Surprisingly, you go to most of them. Pretty good for a taicho who has the reputation of a slacker."

I pouted at her. "That's not my reputation."

"Only a little." She said.

I waited another few seconds before I stood up. "Ah well, I'll go to this meeting. I see you in an hour or so. You can handle it?" I asked and she nodded. "Later, Rangiku-chan."

I slowly walked to the first division, knowing I'm already late. There is just no point in rushing for something so non-important. Old man Yama will scold me again, nothing new.

I opened the door in the middle of Yama-jij's speech. All the taicho's are already lined up. Great.

"Shunsui, why are you late?" The old man immediately asked.

"I was so engulfed in my work I lost track of time." I smiled and joined the other taicho's in line. He merely raised an eyebrow, probably in disbelief. But didn't comment on it further.

As Yama-jij continued his speech again my thoughts drifted back to her. In my dreams she appears as a no-nonsense type. Speaking with clipped tones, her hair pulled back. The book indicates she's a kido expert, but I cannot be sure of that.

I half listened to Yama-jij's talk. It never ceases to amaze me how useless those meetings are. But it feels like.. It was important for someone

Then I realised something.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update :( Thank you for still reading it. I can totally understand if you forgot about it.**

**And I can promise that after my math test I will have a lot more time for story writing, so then I will update more frequently and probably publish some new stories.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) **

**Life is to long.**


End file.
